Tense
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: Just some senseless EdWin fluff. Reviews accepted.


**Tense**

A cute one-shot I came up with. Edward and Alphonse return for a brief tune-up, and Ed is having neck and upper back pain. So what does Winry do? Rated K+ for slight cursing, but nothing too bad. Could be any universe

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned this, I do not. Hiromu Arakawa does.

* * *

Edward looked at the starry sky from his bedroom window, tracing with his golden eyes the outlines of a woman in the sky. She was beautiful, with flowing hair and a dress and apron resting at her hips.

Of course, it was his mother.

Of course; it had been seven years, making him sixteen, since Trisha's death. He remembered all too keenly how her hand had just hung there, lifeless and still. He had to be strong, so he'd kept all tears hidden from his then- nine year old brother, Alphonse.

Al was still a nine year old boy, but in spirit and mind was much older, possibly that of Ed. Sighing, the older brother scooted away from the window and rolled his shoulders back, his neck side to side. A sharp pain made his back ache and Ed yelped. "Damn it…"

"Brother?" Al called from across their bedroom, reading a book on medicine. He was still trapped in that dreaded armor, much to Ed's disliking. Al had become slightly attached to it, because… well, it was quite hard and easy to explain, all at the same time. "You alright? You want anything?"

Ed lifted his left hand, with much wincing, and replied by patting his right shoulder roughly. "Yeah, it's just going to rain soon, I guess. My shoulder is burning."

Al nodded and repeated, "Do you want me to get you anything? Some ice water or something?" Al was always the caring, sensitive brother, that was for sure.

Ed shook his head and smiled at his brother, that same angelic, toothy smile. "Nah, I'm okay. It'll pass, it always does."

Later that night, Al told Ed he was going to take a walk. After much argument, the younger Elric left with one of the extra lanterns and a tent tucked into his chest plate, just in case it did start to rain. Ed waved his brother off carefully, his left shoulder now aching slightly, and shut the door.

His best friend, Winry Rockbell, was just in time to hear him yelp from the pain of that simple action.

"Hey Edward? You alright?" she stepped toward him, careful not to make him jump and scream. He turned around, his whole body and not just his neck, and sighed. "Yeah, I think it's going to start raining soon, though. My shoulder is on fire…"

Winry knew better; if it was going to rain, both of his Automail parts would hurt, not just his shoulder. She stepped toward him and, being a doctor in training, (D.I.T) lightly rubbed the flat skin of her thumb on his shoulder blade. He hissed, and she pulled her hand away. "I knew it."

Ed looked at her quizzically. "What's up, doc?" (1) his voice cracked, stifling another yelp as he rolled his shoulders to try and ignore the pain. He headed back to his room, but Winry caught his left arm, holding it sternly.

"Hold on, Ed. I think you've pulled a muscle," she turned all the way around to stand in back of him and pressed her thumb into his shoulder again. This time, the hiss was intense and she could have sworn she saw a tear rest in the corner of his eye. She pulled back again, and apologized. "I'm so sorry, Ed. But you have to let me help, okay?"

He knew he would win. Whether he knew it or didn't feel like it was different, however. He let her walk him to the sofa, him sitting sideways on it. She gave him a pillow to squeeze, and he took it with a smirk. "It seems you know I'm going to rip something if you touch-- _OW_!"

Winry had already begun to rub it, but this time softer. She eased her thumb, applying just a little pressure to his sensitive spot, and massaged his shoulders. It took her a bit to realize her cheeks had already heated to a higher temperature.

"Ow! Eee… Ow-OW!" Ed hissed into the pillow and Winry stared calmly at the braid. "Can I put it into a ponytail, Ed?" her reply was a small nod and a whimper, and she took his thick golden tresses out from his braid and ran her fingers through it. She was amazed at how soft his hair was- from what she knew, he barely paid much attention to it, other than wash it with some sort of cheap shampoo supplied by the military. He sighed, almost contently, and she pulled it into a low ponytail, pushing it to his left side, and continued to rub.

Winry could feel how tense her friend was. Not just in his muscles, but also in his overall emotions and being. Ever since he'd joined the military four years ago, he'd become stern and almost stoic, being almost like a Military robot. She didn't like it.

"So, Ed?"

"Rm?"

"Are you aware that the Farmer's Festival is coming up?"

The boy shrugged in reply. This made Winry frown and she pressed softer on his shoulder. He's upset her. Again…

Ed caught his mistake. "Oh, come on, Winry. You can't expect me to remember after all these years! Sure, we used to go as kids, but that was _years _ago! I've had missions and work I've had to do…"

He finally got what she was getting at.

"Ed," Winry began quietly, "I'm sure you could use a little break. After all, where do you think these aching shoulders are coming from? Stress," she answered for him, "Besides…"

This is the point where Ed turned to look at her, her hands having dropped to the sofa, twirling her fingers on top of the cushion. "Besides, what?"

"I could always use a _guinea pig_ at my tent…"

Somehow, Ed wasn't surprised to hear that from Winry. Nor did he have the heart nor patience to decline. He sighed, rolled back his shoulders, them not feeling as bad anymore having been rubbed by surprisingly soft hands, and turned to completely face her with a smile.

"Sure, Winry. Just one question."

She looked at him, a small smile on her face before she reached her hand up to push a lock of hair behind her ear, and replied, "Mm?"

Smiling dumbly, cheeks slightly pink, Ed said playfully, "Isn't it _my_ job to ask you to stuff like this?"

Winry giggled and tapped his chest gently. He sighed, and got up, stretching his arms, and looked at her, holding out his left hand. "Come on, gear head. You need sleep, and I'm going to wake up early to call Mustang to let him know I'm staying a little longer."

Winry obliged, and he led her to her bedroom, patting her head sheepishly before retreating to his own room quietly. It was then he realized something quite extraordinary…

"I think Winry and I have a… date!" he whispered a little too excitedly.

Both Ed and Winry fell asleep with smiles, and the only burning sensation Ed felt was on his cheeks.

* * *

_So, how did this go? I thought it was cute, and I could perhaps turn it into a two-shot or even three-shot. I know it will be fun whichever I decide... _

_Please give feedback/suggestions!_

_~Cookie_


End file.
